Wait HUMAN?
by HoofprintsOnWings
Summary: There's always stories of humans getting sucked into Sonic's world or turning into mobians. But what happens when mobians turn into humans and end up on earth?


I blinked as a bright line shone in my eyes. Squinting, I could barely make out the shape of the sun in a clear sky. Apparently I had somehow been transported from my city apartment to the countryside. I was sitting in a meadow beside a weathered dirt road. Wild flowers made splotches of color against the emerald green grass.

Several large animals grazed nearby. They were rather stocky looking with thin coats of brown or black with white faces. Brown eyes watched the world lazily as they ripped up grass. One of them had a bell strapped around it's neck that jingled with every movement. The beasts looked harmless enough but experience told me to be wary of anything… weird.

"Ooooo…. my head" I groaned and rubbed a sore spot on my head, causing my short hair to rustle. Wait… hair? I pulled some of it in front of my face. Sure enough, my black quills had been replaced with thin strands of black hair. I froze. My hands! They were smaller and more famine than they had been before. A small breeze brushed against my dark brown skin. "Skin! I'm naked! Oh wait, I've got clothes on…" Somehow my usual attire had been replaced with a purple tank top and ripped jeans. I. Had. Shoes. There was only one thing in the world that I hated with an atomic passion: footwear. For some unfathomable reason I can't stand having stuff on my feet. Removing the sneakers revealed off white socks. I pulled them off too, revealing two perfectly normal human feet. The realization hit me like an eighteen-wheeler on an ant. "." I was human.

I panicked. Well, who wouldn't under the circumstances? I didn't know where the heck I was, why I was there, and how'd on Mobius I'd gotten in a human's body… with _shoes_ on! Okay, to clear this all up I was a _hedgehog_ before all this happened: a perfectly normal hedgehog with a normal life. Well, with out all the espionage and working for the government I guess it was normal.

All right! So it _wasn't _normal, but still! HUMAN? Weak freaks that can't do anything! Common! Who's lame joke was this?

"Are you alright? You look a little… um… frazzled." A girl with ginger hair standing next to me asked. She appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen and wore a white t-shirt, faded jeans that had one knee ripped, and tan sandals. Her curly ginger hair was styled into a high ponytail with bangs that kept on getting in the way of her emerald eyes. Her hands wringed the straps of her book bag nervously, as if she was anxiously waiting for me to respond.

I was sure this wasn't happening. "It'sjustadreamit'sjustadreamit'sjustadream..."

"Err… you ok?" She looked at me with concern. I pinched myself, hard.

"YIII! Ok, I am definitely not dreaming!" My sudden full on death glare made the stranger take a step back. I leaped to my feet and asked, "Who are you? Why am I here? What the heck is this place? How do I get out of here?" The girl stared at me blankly and blinked a few times. Obviously she was either really stupid or she's never been grilled before. Probably both.

"Uh… I'm Amber. You are…?" She asked nervously.

"Seeker, top espionage agent of the M.P.F."

"M.P.F?" I sighed and tried to calm myself before I knocked her senseless. Could she really be that stupid?

"Mobian Police Force. Gotta problem with that?" I snapped. Amber's face paled with OMG written all over it. "Well?"

Now it was Amber's time to panic. Whipping out a book from her bag, she started searching for something in its pages. Mumbling to herself as she went along, "No… that's not her… oh were is it… I should've put tabs in this…" The book looked like it was well used and had been through a car wash at least twice. She paused and her gaze danced between the book in her hands and me. "You won't believe this…"

Standing defiantly I pointed a finger in her face and shouted, "Try waking up in some unknown place in a different body and finding out it was _really_ happening! I'm ready to believe anything right now!"

Amber took another step back and brushed one of her bangs out of her face. She collected herself and said calmly, "I created you."

**-End Ch. 1-**

Author's Note: 

Me: CLIFFHANGERS! Some love 'em some hate 'em. I happen to be one of those who love 'em. They are just so fun to write!

Seeker: AHEM! Ya gonna introduce me yet?

Me: I thought I did.

Seeker: Ah no.

Me: Oh… Seeker, well, lets just say she's kind of on the Indiana Jones/Laura Croft side of the attitude scale. She's 17 and woe to those who happen to get on her bad side, or her prankster side for that matter... Annnnyyyywwwaaaayyyyssss... Seeker and Amber are MINE. They are COPYWRITED! (Not really, I'm just over protective of my characters. ^-^)

Seeker: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah, we know.

Me: KIWI!

Seeker: o.O *walks away, hand covering part of her face*

Me: What?

_*** Please**_ R&R! You don't know invaluable reviews are too me. Seriously, without _constructive_ reviews it's kind of hard to become a better author. So… please R&R constructively! ~HoofprintsOnWings *****


End file.
